Remember What?
'The Blurb' She was alone and had no one to love, only able to rely on her instincts to survive in the forest. All she wants is to belong to a family, some group that could protect her. The thing is something happened and she doesn’t know what, she doesn’t know anything in fact. All she knows is that she is alone and has no home, but will that soon change or is she going to be a lonely rouge for the rest of her life? 'Chapter One' The stars shimmered in the sky and a black she-cat sat in front of a stream. The small waves rolled up onto the shore pulling sand and pebbles back in with it. It moved, sending tiny ripples in its depths. Several frogs sat on lily pads croaking there tunes. The she-cats emotionless gaze rested on the moon her tail flicking back and forth. A small splash caught her attention and she turned her gaze to the water. Small rings disturbed the flow as she put her paw tips on top. She gazed at her reflection, one of her eyes were a milky, pale, clouded blue the other a clouded red that would send shivers down any cats spin. Tears suddenly fell from her eyes and she swiped at her reflection and turned away. She lifted her paw and unsheathed her claws. She got up and lashed angrily at a tree, leaving red marks in its trunk. She swung her head around and ran at a rock crashing into it. She felt searing pain shoot through her shoulder but she continued to bang it tell it bleed. She then continued to repeatedly smash her head into the boulder, strangely not feeling any more pain. She finally collapsed blood oozing from her head and more dripped down her shoulder, fresh and bright red. Then the pain came rushing in all at one second and she passed out her conciseness leaving her body taking something along with it. ~ When I woke up it was morning and I couldn’t remember what happened last night or why I was even here in the first place. Then a bush started to rattle and I stood frozen to the spot. Two she-cats came padding out and a tom. One was a lean black she-cat with amber eyes the other was a grey tabby she-cat with green eyes and the tom was a ginger cat with yellow eyes. “Well then who do we have here, a filthy rouge?” the black she-cat mewed glaring at me. Heart beating faster I looked away avoiding her menacing gaze. “Nightpaw shush it” the grey she-cat meowed and padded towards me. I whimpered and my ears flew back. “No need to worry I’m not going to hurt you” she meowed calmly. I flinched away from her as her tail rested onto my shoulder. She stood up and looked at me in the eye, her green orbs held nothing but kindness and sympathy, no hostility. I stood up when she turned away to make a quick escape but gasped as pain rushed through my head and I crumpled back down. Then the tom was suddenly at my side and I hand no clue why but I had no time to wonder because I was soon pulled into blackness. Moss, warm soft moss. That’s what if could feel, under my ratted pelt, aching shoulder and pounding head. The smell of herbs was over whelming and was messing with my brain. Everything was blurry and silent, my ears felt like they were burning and I didn’t know why. When it cleared I was able to get a good look at my surroundings. Small herb piles lay neatly on the ledges, wrapped in dark green leaves and on branches. Then the smell of mouse hit my nose and I looked down to see a fat plump one at my paws. I pushed it away and continued to explore I got up on shaky legs but the pressure sent searing pain through my shoulder and I flopped back down. Then I saw the entrance shake and the she-cat from before came padding in. Her mouth was full of cobwebs and she spat them out onto the floor, muttering about the taste she picked them up and put them on the ledge. She didn’t seem to notice me so I ignored her but sighed miserably. Her ears pricked and she turned towards me and I gazed into her eyes for a moment before she padded to my side. She looked at the mouse I had pushed away. “Are you going to eat this” she meowed gesturing to the mouse. I nodded slowly and picked it up. As soon as its fur touched my mouth a hungry pain rose in my stomach and I bit into it. My eye widened at the taste and I gulped it down purring as its warm meat slid easily down my throat. The she-cat purred and she sat down. “By the way the name's Mintbreeze, what is yours?” she asked voice kind. I opened my mouth to answer but I…couldn’t. I squinted my eyes trying to think but nothing came to me. “I…don’t know” I whispered. Mintbreeze looked shocked for a moment before her eyes flashed with realisation and she looked at her with a sympathetic glance. “You must have lost your memory when you bashed up your head, the cut was pretty deep if you had waited another day you would have died” I looked at my paws and touched my head gingerly. I felt tears form in my eyes but pushed them away. “When can I leave?” I meowed my voice emotionless. “Excuse me?” she asked snapping out of a distant gaze. I repeated and she thought for a moment. “You can’t, our leader doesn’t want you to leave for some reason” She meowed eyes confused, my pelt bristled and I hissed angrily. “Your stupid leader has no control over me!” I spat, the sudden pain in my head vanished and I stood up and walked furiously out of the den. I ignored her calls for me to come back and looked around. Cats gathered around me eyes hostile and confused. “What is going on hear?” a large grey tabby came padding towards me and I growled. He looked at me and sighed eyes relaxing. “What are you doing out of the den?” he meowed. “Leaving” I meowed curtly. He lowered his gaze so it met mine and I stared at him my eyes burning into his with no fear. Cats gasped as they noticed my red eye and I hissed at them. “I’m sorry I cannot allow that” he meowed. I snorted and turned around braking my gaze. “Well to bad so sad, I am my own cat and I don’t follow you so I have the right to leave” I growled and padded forward. The tom padded in front of me and shook his head. “I don’t know who you are but I want to keep you hear so we don’t have any problems with you in the future” he meowed gruffly. “Where do you come from anyway?” he asked, I rolled my eyes and growled in annoyance. “I don’t know” I meowed blankly. “What do you mean you don’t know?” he asked again, I began to grow impatient and I lashed my tail. “I have no memory, I cant remember my name my family, who I am and where I came from, don’t you get it I’m clueless“ He looked at me with sympathy and rested his tail on my shoulder. I flinched away from his touch. “Would you like to join use, we will be your family, we will take care of you” He meowed, I looked into his eyes for any trick that he could be playing but he looked sincere. I looked at my paws. They can take you in and keep you safe, the voice it the back of my head meowed. “Maybe…” I muttered but looked back up. “I have to decide” I meowed blankly before turning around and heading back to the herb den. I circled my nest and laid down in the soft moss before falling into a deep sleep ~ The tom that had helped carry me back came to visit me, I looked towards the entrance as he padded in. He sat down beside me and meowed a greeting through a large finch her had in his mouth. I starred at him blankly but he smiled anyway. “You want to share?” he asked kindly. I nodded and a small smile formed on my face and bit into the freshly caught finch. I sighed happily as I felt it land in my belly. “So, what’s your name?” he asked before taking another bit from the finch. I looked at my paws and sighed. “ I don’t know, when I bashed my head I lost my memory” I answered and shuffled my paws. “Oh, I’m sorry” he meowed sympathetically. I smiled and nudged him. “Its fine, it wasn’t your fault” I meowed reassuringly. “Have you decided if you are going to stay?” he asked eyes full of hope. I smiled, before nodding. His eyes lit up and he jumped to his paws. He stirred up the feathers and one flew towards me tickling my nose and I sneezed. He laughed and I giggled pawing at him gently. Then an ear splitting yowl echoed out in the camp and we both looked at each other terrified. I sprang to my paws and bolted out of the den. A large hawk had its talons fastened around a small kit. "And by the way my name is Goldenpaw." 'Chapter Two' I watched as three of the warriors took action and lunged at the bird. I let out a battle cry and pursued the others. With a giant leap I flew at the bird and lashed at its legs. It shrieked in pain and dropped the kit. I landed on the ground with a thud my paw bending in a odd way. With all the cats busy with the bird I picked up the kit looking for its mother. A brown she-cat came running over and gasped as she noticed the red streaks on its sides. "Mama! Mama! It hurts" the small kit wailed in pain and fear. With out thinking I placed the kit down at its mothers paws bolted out of camp sniffing the air trying to locate the medicine cats scent. I caught it and ran following it through the thick forest. I ran for what it felt like a moon before I caught a glimpse of the she-cats grey pelt. I tried to skid to a stop but ended up bulldozing her over. She gasped and dropped a pile off roots she held in her mouth. "I'm-I'm s-sorry" I gasped fighting to catch my breath. She sprang to her paws stunned and looked at me. Her eyes grew soft, angry and firm, all mixing together. "What in the name of StarClan! You aren't supposed to be out of camp, does Shadestar no, oh no my herbs" she meowed exasperated eyes bolting around. I cuffed her over the ear suddenly and cursed my self for doing so. I ignored the bewildered look on her face and stomped my paw on the ground. "Listen, Mintbreeze there was a hawk attack and a kit is badly injured, they need you so pick up your herbs and hurry, it was losing a lot of blood" I meowed all in one breath before turning around. Picking up her herbs me and Mintbreeze raced back to camp. The medicine cat in the lead. When we returned the cats were all murmuring about the attack and a few were searching for me. When their eyes rested on me, entering the camp, they hissed in frustration. "We told you not to leave the den, especially not the camp" a calico she-cat growled. With a irritated flick of my tail I glared at her my mismatched eyes burning into her green ones like fire. "Oh and no 'thank you for bringing back the medicine cat because we were to focused on the bird to get help to save a dying kit' stupid cat" I retorted and received a sharp cuff over the ear from Mintbreeze. I looked at her and snapped my tail to the medicine cats den. I then turned and padded away towards the den, I entered and saw the kit lying in a small moss nest beside mine. I ignored the worrying mother and pulled mine away to gives her space. I sat down and waited patently for Mintbreeze. When she padded in the mothers head shot up and she jumped to her paws. Her eyes widened in fear and she immediately scrabbled over to her. "Oh StarClan my kit, please save her, I don't want her to die I already lost one and I don't need to lose another and and..." Mintbreeze shushed her with gently touch of her paw. She turned towards her storage and grabbed cobwebs and a small yellow flower and began to chew it up. "Can you get me some moss and soak it in water" she meowed flicking her tail to me. "Sure" I meowed wondering why she didn't ask the mother, I glanced back and saw her staring intently at her kit as the medicine cat checked her over. I grabbed some moss from a corner and placed it into a small stream that ran from a hole in the rock a small pool in the middle. Wet shinning moss covered the edges and branches grew on the sides also. I let the cold silky water soak the green moss before hurrying over to kit and placed it at Mintbreezes paws. I backed up but let out a surprised squeak and slipped on some water that I dropped on the ground. I smiled as I heard a tiny laugh of amusement from the injured kit. I saw her smile her tiny eyes dancing with laughter. It felt good to know that she was ok. Before I could stop myself I purred. "What's her name?" I asked, the mother turned to me shocked for a moment but her gaze softened and she opened her mouth to answer. "Tansykit, named after her bright yellow eyes" she meowed happily, now lightened up knowing that her kit was going to be fine. "Do that funny dance again" the kit squeaked and flicked her tail rapidly. I blushed and got into a weird looking stance and moved my paws in a random pattern. The kit giggled excitedly but then squeaked as her injury stung. I stopped immediately and looked at her worried. "How about the funny dancing she-cat does more of her moves for you in the morning?" Mintbreeze answered with an amused purr. The kit yawned and shook her head "I...I want her to dance now though" she whined yawning again. She curled into a ball and began to murmur. "I-I want her t-to roll and and wiggle her tail..." She whispered just loud enough for use to her before falling into a deep sleep. I smiled and purred, suddenly reaching over and licking her head. I quickly jerked back embarrassed but my action. I was saved when a call could be heard from camp. “Let all cats old enough to swim please gather beneath the leaning trunk for a clan meeting!” the grey tom…who is he again, right Shadestar. I padded out of the den and looked around watching as cats filled the clearing, “Silence…as you know we where attacked by a hawk today and Tansykit was injured badly” He started. three of our warriors fought bravely to save her, including the rouge we had rescued” all that cat began to murmur. Most cats had been away from camp when it happened and the came back when the meeting just started. I felt all eyes fall on me and I sat tall hiding the tiny bit of fear rising in my chest. Shadestar’s eyes gazed down around hid clan before they landed on me. He opened his mouth to speak and the words that came out of his mouth was no surprise. “I have decided to welcome her into the clan to stay, if she would accept” he announced and I smiled and cleared my throat. I faced him and spoke with a emotionless but brave voice. “Yes, I will except you offer” I replied. I heard a few rejections but I puffed out my chest. I grey tom came padding out of the crowd and hissed at me, I turned my attention to him and gazed into his eyes calmly. “Shadestar are you really going to let this filthy rouge join us?” he asked, spitting in my direction. “For you information tom, I wash my self on a regular basis” I shot back flicking my tail and shaking my pelt. He just hissed but that kept him quiet. He backed away muttering and sat down. “If I may speak with out anymore interruptions, I would like to give this she-cat a name” he meowed. “From this moment on until she has earned her warrior name this cat will be known as Fallenpaw” Shadestar meowed. He looked down at me seeking my approval. “I am honoured Shadestar, I take this name proudly” I meowed bowing my head. “Brindlestorm I have decided for you to be Fallenpaws mentor, you are a strong and brave warrior and I hope you pass on all your great talents your new apprentice” Shadestar meowed. Brindlestorm came padding up to me and Goldenpaw whispered in my ear to touch my nose to hers. When I did her eyes sparkled happily and I grinned, she was a pretty strong looking she-cat her muscled rippled under her sleek cream coat and I new I was in good and responsible paws. “Fallenpaw! Fallenpaw!” Goldenpaw cheered, some of the cats joined in but most were silent. I shrugged, they didn’t except me, well that’s their opinion. I turned to my mentor and she cleared her throat. “You can have the day off, go get to know the other apprentices and make a nest” she meowed smiling, I bowed my head and turned as Goldenpaw came running over to me. I smiled at him and he purred. “Congratulations Fallenpaw” 'Chapter Three' "So do you like your new name?" Goldenpaw asked padding beside me. I nodded and flicked my ear. We halted at the fresh kill pile and he reached over and picked up two plump juicy voles. "Wanna sit with me?" He asked. "Sure" I replied and we went to sit down under the shade of a large hanging tree. I sighed as I felt the summer breeze rush through my fur. I closed my eyes and when I reopened them I saw Goldepaw staring at me his eye slightly widened. "What's wrong?" I asked oblivious to the sign. He shook his head and gazed into my eyes. I felt myself grow hot but I kept it hidden. "Nothing it's just, your pelt sparkles when the sun lands on it" he meowed shyly. I smiled and nudged him. "Thanx" I replied. What a nice Tom, I think we will make best friends, again oblivious to the sign. I licked my lips and stood up shaking out my fur. "Hey let's go out into the forest and gather some moss for you nest" he meowed. I nodded and we both headed to the entrance. I felt our pelts brush and my body blew up in flames and felt my legs go weak. What the, what was that feeling? I thought as I shook out my fur getting rid of the warm feeling. I flicked my ear and dismissed it. I then bumped into Goldenpaw when we stopped "Sorry" I muttered and apology and he just smiled. "So when you are taking moss of the tree, unsheathed you claws and gently and just scrape it off" he meowed. I lifted my paw and curved my claws gently pulling at the moss, being careful to not rip it. "Nice, now when that's done roll it up and place it under your chin" he meowed doing as he instructed. I grinned at how ridiculous he looked. He gave me a playful glare then motioned to my moss with his tail. I rolled my eyes picking it up looking as equally stupid. We headed back to camp and dropped the gathered moss in an empty space in the den. We set up nice soft nest for me beside Goldenpaw's. I rolled around in it claiming it as mine. "Tsk look at my pelt now it's all ruffled" I growled playfully. I licked my chest and swiped my paw over my ear, I turned my head around to like my back and my side. I did it quickly tell my pelt was half way done. "Oh well" I shrugged it off before pushing through the den entrance. I sat down and scanned the clearing, my new home, I watched as the kits played and the cats shared tongues. "Thanks Goldenpaw" I meowed licking his shoulder. He smiled and shook his fur. "Anytime Fallenpaw" he meowed. "Hey Goldenpaw!" A sweet silky voice purred. The golden to turned to the cat who called his name and it was Nightpaw. I growled, I didn't really like the black she-cat. "Let's go hunting" she meowed, her eyes holding a glint in them and she flicked her tail over his nose. He looked startled for a second but smiled and nodded. He turned to me and excused himself. He padded away with Nightpaw and I muttered. Taking this as a opportunity I headed to the medicine cats den to check on Tansykit. I had a sudden feeling of protectiveness towards the small kit. I felt as if it is my job to help keep her safe. "Hello Mintbreeze, may I enter?" I whispered. I heard a grunt of approval. I pushed my way in and smiled as I saw Tansykit sleeping soundly in her nest. I sat down and rasped my tongue over the small kittens ear. "How is she" I asked. Mintbreeze looked up from her pile of herbs. "She is great when she wakes up she can head to the nursery" she replied happily. I nodded. I left the den with a quick goodbye before padding out into the clearing. I sighed in content and sat down in the warm sun. "Hey Fallenpaw right?" I heard a deep voice call to me. I looked a round startled for a second before I masked my confusion with a ice gaze. I noticed a grey cat come padding over to me and I dipped my head. "My names Ashpaw" he meowed sitting down beside me. "Nice to meet you then" I replied calmly. "So you don't remember anything about your past?" He meowed, I nodded and flattened my ears. "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to upset you" he meowed suddenly noticing my sad expression. I shook my head and licked my chest. "It's alright, I'm actually very curious of my background, I want to know who my family is" I replied and placed my tail on his shoulder. His cheeks went red and I looked at him weirdly. I shrugged it off. Toms are weird.